


...And The Power of The Written Word

by PassionThorn



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionThorn/pseuds/PassionThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team splits up to handle two separate incidents, Cassandra and Colonel Baird head to the Smithsonian to investigate a string of workplace violence. During their investigation, Eve falls under the effects of the spell which forces her to act on her hidden feelings towards Cassandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And The Power of The Written Word

Cassandra was scribbling away on a notebook, trying to figure out how to recreate the quantum entanglement that had trapped them in the video game without the whole creating murder people thing. A sudden noise drew her out of the tornado of numbers that danced in front of her eyes, the clipping book was going crazy. She hurried out of the room and to the lab where Jenkins was working. “Mr. Jenkins, something is wrong with the clipping book.” she said, slightly out of breath. Jenkins poked the mysterious blob on the table with a needle, “Define strange.” he said as the blob shuttered. “Um, it was shaking badly and then a page folded over like it was bookmarking itself.” Cassandra explained. Jenkins looked up from his work, “Get the others, please, we may have a bit of a problem.” A few moments later and the Librarians were gathered around the clipping book. “The folded over page hasn't happened often but it has always signified the emergence of two events that require the Librarian's attention. In the past, the Librarian has been forced to chose between the two.” Jenkins stated as he absentmindedly sorted books. “Now we have three Librarians so no problem, right?” Ezekiel joked. “I'm not comfortable splitting up the team.” Eve stated, crossing her arms. “Both incidents appear to be minor, I mean, increased workplace violence at the Smithsonian and a few strange disappearances at an apartment building in Los Angeles.” Cassandra offered. “I vote LA, specially this time to year, besides that is classic Krieger architecture and they don't make em like that anymore.” Jake stated. “I'm with you, mate, not the boring architecture thing but the sunny California thing. Boys versus girls?”Ezekiel quipped. Eve squeezed the bridge of nose, already knowing it was pointless to argue, “Fine but check in with Jenkins every hour and if things too crazy get back here and we'll tackle it as a team.” Jake clapped Ezekiel on the back, “Don't worry, I'm look out for him.” Cassandra just shrugged as the team went their separate ways.

Eve and Cassandra stumbled out of the janitor's closet as the Backdoor deposited them inside the Smithsonian, the winter cold noticeable even inside the building. Eve had thrown on a heavy coat and scarf while Cassandra had changed into a sweat, and pulled on some leggings under her skirt. “D.C. in winter, I think the guys got the better end of the deal.” Eve remarked rubbing her arms. Cassandra clapped her hands together in excitement, “Are you kidding? I love winter and snow, especially since I've met Santa in person.” Eve smiled, the red-head's enthusiasm was infectious and nothing seemed to be able to dampen her mood. “Come on, Red, we got a lot of people to talk to.” Eve said as they headed deeper into the massive building. An hour later, the pair found themselves speaking with their third staff member. “So any idea why she just snapped like that?” Eve asked. The man shook his head, “Maybe she just got tired of chasing someone that had no interest in her. Who did you say you were with again?” Cassandra answered before Eve could think up a good lie, “We're librarians.” The man's brow furrowed for a moment before recognition dawned on him, “Right, the Library of Congress said they were sending some people over. I bet you guys would love the collection of ancient Greek text we just received, it in the Antiquities Wing, down the hall and up the stairs.” The pair shared a surprised look, “Right, we'll check it out, thanks.” Eve said as they turned to leave. “One day that answer is not going to work, you know that, right?” Eve asked as they walked. Cassandra just smiled and shrugged. They strolled into the Antiquities Wing for lack of anything better to do as they discussed possible causes of the attacks. “Maybe it's a waveform amplification effecting their brains.” Cassandra said, spreading her hands in front of her. Eve knew the shorter woman was lost in the kaleidoscope of images that only she could see and left her to it for the moment. She glanced into a case which contained fragments of some form of paper, heavily yellowed with age. She glanced back at Cassandra and her eyes flared a pale red for a split second before returning to their normal blue. Cassandra dropped her hands in annoyance, “Not a waveform, then what it is?” she asked aloud. “Cassandra.” Eve said, her voice sounded off. Cassandra turned and found her friend breathing heavy, her hands clenching and unclenching. “Colonel?” she asked, taking a step back. “Come here.” Eve said, licking her bottom lip as she closed the distance between them. Cassandra gulped loudly and sprinted from the room, Eve close behind. “Why are you running, Red?” Eve said as they both scrambled down the stairs. Cassandra rounded a corner only to find a dead-end, Eve quickly cutting off her escape. “Colonel, Eve, don't do this.” she begged as the blonde stalked towards her. “Sorry, I'm done being the good soldier. Tired of doing what everyone else wants.” Eve said as her hand reached for the Librarian. Cassandra closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. A pair of lips suddenly collided with her own as strong fingers cupped the back of her head. Cassandra opened her eyes in shock, hands flaying for a moment before they found their way to Eve's waist, relaxing into one of the best kisses she had ever had. Her lips parted slightly and Eve's tongue plunged inside for a brief moment before they came apart. “Wow.” Cassandra whispered, blushing heavily. Eve smirked at her comment, “I'm getting what I want now and that's you.” Cassandra blushed heavily before shaking her head, trying to think straight. “We have to get back to the Antiquities Wing.” Cassandra said, grabbing Eve's hand.

Cassandra found that whatever was effecting Eve was getting stronger, the blonde seemed unable to keep her hands to herself. She dialed the Annex, fighting off Eve's hands as they played with edge of her skirt, hoping Jenkins had an answer. “Yes, Colonel?” he answered when the phone stopped ringing. “Jenkins, it's Cassandra. Something is wrong with Colonel Baird.” she said, as Eve brushed her hair to one side and started kissing down her neck. “What's happening? Are you alright?” he asked. “I...I'm fine but Eve is acting really...affectionate.” Cassandra stumbled over her words, trying to ignore how good the taller woman's lips felt. “Towards anyone in particular or just overly so?” Jenkins asked. “Um...” Cassandra struggled for a way to explain without making it obvious. Eve played with a button on Cassandra's sweater, breath hot on her ear, “Remember the incident with the Apple? Never figured you for a leopard-print kind of girl but I'll admit, that outfit was on my mind for a long time.” Cassandra groaned slightly, “Someone in particular, she said she was getting what she really wanted.” The sound of books being sat down could be heard in the background, “Hmm, when and where did this occur?” Cassandra made a strained noise as Eve's hand started working it's way up her thigh, lips sucking hard on her throat. The red-head pushed her away, hands flaying to ward off her advances for a moment. “A few minutes ago, we were here in the Antiquities Wing and she was looking at...something called Papyrus Oxyrhynchus Seven.” Cassandra answered, looking at the nameplate. “Oh my.” Jenkins said. Cassandra gulped at the comment, Eve pressing flush against her back suddenly. “Better hang up, unless you like having an audience. Bet you taste like strawberries.” Eve chuckles and Cassandra can't help but notice how dirty it sounds. She also tries to ignore the warm, wet ache that Eve's actions have cause to settle between her legs. “It was written by a poet named Sappho in ancient Greece. That particular text was largely destroyed when the original Library was burned down but rumors persist that a fragment survived. A copy exist at one of the major museum in England. The original was said to be able to awaken passion in anyone that looked upon it.” Jenkins explained, sounding very much like a professor lecturing. Cassandra sucked in a breath as Eve managed to slip her hands underneath her sweater and tracing the underside of her bra. She turned to chastise Eve again when their lips collided again and the red-head found herself relaxing into the kiss quicker than she previously had. Jenkins' voice snapped her out of it and she tore her lips away. “...explains the attacks. The text says that those who were spurned by the target of their affection quickly turn violent and permanently silence the rejection.” he continued. “How do we undo it?” Cassandra asked. Suddenly the phone was knocked from her hand and she spun, just as Eve fingers closed around her throat and forced her backward into the wall. “I'm tired of being ignored, Red.” Eve says, thumb tracing Cassandra's bottom lip.

Cassandra shook in equal parts fear and excitement, she'd fallen for Eve shortly after the team had started working together and constantly hoped that one day they'd be more then friends but not like this. “Eve, this isn't you. You're under a spell, don't do this.” she begged. Eve moved her hand from the shorter woman's throat to her cheek. “I'd never hurt you, Cassandra, you're too important to me.” Cassandra knew it was the magic talking but she couldn't help the fluttering of her heart as she leaned into the hand. “That's just the magic talking.” Cassandra argued, nearly crying. Eve forced the red-head to lock eyes with her, “Jenkins says it awakens passion, not create it. I've always felt this way about you but I was too scared, relationships like this never worked for me in the past.” Cassandra was about to argue when she saw the blonde's eyes flare pale red for a split second. “Colonel, are..are you okay?” Cassandra asked. Eve nodded, “Yeah, we got to destroy that paper and then we need to talk.” The Guardian started to turn when Cassandra seized her scarf and pulled them flush against each other, “After.” she said simply, leaping to wrap her legs around the taller woman's waist. Eve's hands came up to cup the red-head's ass to support her weight as Cassandra attacked her neck with gentle bites. She eased them both down behind a long display case which would at least prevent anyone entering the room from immediately seeing them. Eve forced Cassandra's legs apart and shoved her sweater up, planting kisses along the pale stomach. Cassandra had been turned on before now, knowing that magic wasn't driving Eve's actions had her dripping. “What is it about you? I'd never take this kind of risk before.” Eve asked as she started unbuttoning her own shirt. Cassandra whimpered at the lack of contact. One hand slid under the red-head's skirt and rubbed the damp material between her legs. Cassandra arched up into the touch as Eve slid her other hand up to palm Cassandra's breast through her bra. The Librarian groaned as Eve's hand moved inside her leggings, teasing the wetness she found there. “Please, please.” Cassandra begged, eyes closed. The taller woman smiled then and dipped two fingers into the wet heat, Cassandra groaned at the feeling. Eve pulled her hand out from under the sweater and hooked one of Cassandra's legs, forcing it up before she straddled it. Cassandra's eyes snapped open as the blonde rocked against her leg and used the motion to add force to her thrusting fingers. Cassandra was mewling, Eve panting from both the friction and the exertion. Finally, Cassandra feels her release coming and sits up, forcing Eve into another kiss and letting her swallow her moan as she cums. Eve follows her a second later, fingers stilling inside the smaller woman as they both ride out the aftershocks. Foreheads resting against each other, they slowly catch their breath and Eve pulls her fingers free. She pops both fingers into her mouth and sucks them clean, “You do taste like strawberries.” “Let's deal with that paper now.” the red-head says. They're fixing their clothes when something shatters glass and an alarm sounds, both of them sticking their heads up from behind the display.

Jenkins is there, holding a lighter in hand, “Ah, there you are. I see you managed to break the spell. Time to leave.” He tosses the lighter onto the parchment and it instantly burst into flame, sparkles of red and pink erupting from it. The trio head towards a door and hurry through, emerging inside the Annex again. “Well, that was fun.” Jenkins quips. “What happens when they check the security footage?” Cassandra asked. “They'll find that they suffered a complete and terrible failure of their camera system. They really need to update their firewalls.” Ezekiel stated, his feet propped up on the desk. “Nice work, Jones, you find out what was making people disappear?” Eve asked. Jake walked into the room then carrying a large glass jar, “Griffon's invisibility formula. Somehow it wound up in the water supply, people took showers in the building and turned invisible.” “Still no idea who that is.” Ezekiel stated. “Dr. Griffon...the Invisible Man...H.G. Wells...read a book.” Jake replies, annoyed. Ezekiel shakes his head, “Nah, that's why they make movies, mate.” The two women chuckle at the display, “What about you guys?” Jake asks. “Magic poem made people go crazy, Jenkins burned it.” Eve answers before anyone else can. “Sounds boring, we definitely got the better job.” Ezekiel comments as he stands and heads for the door. “Yes, well, follow me, Mr. Stone. I'll show you where we can store that.” Jenkins says. Eve and Cassandra stand in silence for a moment. “So about what happened back there.” Cassandra prompts. “We can talk about it over dinner.” Eve states. “Dinner?” Cassandra repeats, surprised. “That's usually what you do on a first date but don't think you're getting lucky again just cause we already had sex. I've got a reputation to maintain.” Eve answers and heads for the door. Cassandra follows close behind, grinning so hard that her cheeks hurt.


End file.
